


Coquettish

by sallydewitts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Gen, Late at Night, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallydewitts/pseuds/sallydewitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many different gems and humans can you flirt or hang with- successfully or otherwise? Honestly, the number is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peridon't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmarefever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/gifts).



> How much will it take for you to make your straight-laced technician notice you're into her? Apparently, the answer isn't something you're going to like. (It really is my headcanon that Peridot's chip hair is actually... y'know, hair, and not just some kind of head covering-thing. I honestly just pushed this out purely as a gift, but I might do more -with another character- if opportunity arises. One main character per chapter!)

"So... are your hands _always_ like this?" you say suddenly, shattering the humming quiet of the ship. Peridot squirms in her seat, snorting in a tiny gasp of breath. She's obviously trying to cover up jumping at the sound of your voice, and you swallow down a smile before moving in closer, pretending to be interested in the endless scrolling stream of data she's immersed herself in.

"Yes. Always." she says bluntly, unwavering. She gives you the barest once over before snorting irritably and focusing back on her work. From this angle, with her facing away from you again, you can see the tip of her nose and the back of her skinny neck that has a tiny trail of yellow scruff from her dorky hair and MAN she's cute. Faintly, a few corridors away, Jaspers’ heavy footfalls sound. She might be coming back this way, _again_ , to see how long atmosphere entry will take. **_Again_**. Honestly, you wouldn't be surprised if she fought her own shadow, she's so aggressive. Hearing her recede back into the maze of corridors again, you divert your attention back to your crush. At the dash, Peridot steadfastly ignores you, probably checking the coordinates and readings for the millionth time. You’re so close her hair almost brushes your elbow, but you inch away and focus on the faint purr of the engine. The silence mocks your nerves. You curl your fingers into your palms, considering.    

Should you speak? _Gem probably doesn't even know what romance means_. But yet... you blink, fidgeting. The sound of your fingers drumming on your thigh is a repetitive rustling, and she tenses.

"Ugh, you scouts don’t know anything about control rooms! What are you even doing here?! " She suddenly snaps, her voice going squeaky with annoyance like it always does. It’s nice, in a way, but apparently you’re not as subtle as you’d hoped. "Me?" You wave off the spreading blush and the sappy smile rising on your face and keep your tone light, like you weren't just caught wondering what her weird fingers would feel like tangled in you own. "Bored. Looking out the cockpit. Don’t get your fingers in a knot. A-and," you stutter, finally looking her in the eyes, “Scouts are essential to scoping out unfamiliar territories on any mission.” You’re feeling brave enough to add a jibe at the end, despite your current skittishness. “ _Techie_.”

"Hmph." She spins around in her ridiculous chair, apparently finding you too awful to respond to properly. You don’t really have a heart, but you swear you can feel it sinking to the floor anyways. How was this ever a smart idea?  

You take a few steps away, about to slink off in failure, when a horrible, awful and somehow magnificent idea comes to you. Feigning nonchalance, you turn and take step the way you came, trying hard to keep the smile out of your voice. "See you later, _Peridot_." Then, with a hand made rock steady by concentration, you reach out and do it. Her hair is yielding under her touch, and as you ruffle it lightly, tiny strands come loose and curl around your fingers. This feels nice. You can already see her freezing up from the sensation, arms going rigid and elbows locking to her sides, an expression of utter shock melting across her features. Perfect time to leave, you think, just as the first hint of indignation start to appear.

Rushing out of the room as fast as you can, you duck around two corners and stop there, breathless, far enough to be out of her immediate reach but close enough to hear her hissing your name and cursing every gem who's ever shared your official title. It’s flattering, in a way. Cute, too.

Giddy, you press both hands to your lips and grin wildly, already aware of the blush glowing on your face. You think of her expression, her voice (annoyed as it was) and if anything louder then a giggle tries to leave your mouth, well, you just swallow it back down.

 


	2. Saturnalian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to take the night shift at the Big Donut to make ends meet, you're a shuffling zombie two-thirds into your shift when you meet an interesting stranger who's out on a donut run.

7:00 pm, at the Big Donut.

The florescent bulbs from overhead cast a sallow glow over the glass faces of the shelves, painting the rows of baked goods in bright streaks of light like oil paint. The fridges hum gently in the corner, the clock is ticking dully, the ocean makes its faint whispering known and you're almost sure you can hear your own heartbeat in the emptiness of the store. You need to thank Sadie for letting you take her extra shift, though, because you’ve been running short on cash lately. Lars, again, is a no-show. You are adrift in a sea of nighttime, stranded on a vessel made of donuts and fluorescents. Your jaw muscles stretch, easing into what must be your fifth yawn in as many minutes, and you slouch forward onto the counter, flattening your cheek against the cheap surface. Exhausted, you let your head loll to one side as your eyelids drift shut under their own weight. Sleep settles over you lightly, and you let it cover you, as you think about whatever silly things your mind offers. You're half way through dreaming up a review on the plot of Dogcopter 2 when a million miles away, a bell chimes.

 _Annoying_. You think, sighing softly. The smell of glazed goods is overpowering, even in your dreams.  _Who would be ringing a bell?_

_A bell?_

**_A bell?_ **

The bit of drool you'd leaked adhered your cheek to the linoleum, and as you say up the skin stretched unflatteringly. The glare of the lights and the lingering exhaustion make it hard to focus, but _damn it,_ _you're on the clock_ so you desperately try to push your limp tongue into action. The person who walked in stands there quietly, watching your struggle. Your mouth jumps into motion before the rest of you.

" **Um**."

Excellent- a perfect start.

Sucking in a gulp of air, you shake the last bit of dullness from your brain (try to, anyways) and perk up enough to force out a desperate, "Good afternoon! How may I help you?" and smile, finally looking them in the eye.

Oh, _wow_.

You are not a very vain person, but you’re suddenly aware of the purple crescents under your eyes, the reddening spot on your cheek where you'd accidentally spit-glued your own face to the counter and the fact that your Big Donut uniform looks like you’ve been standing in a hurricane for three hours. This person looks like they’ve been chilling at the salon the whole day, perfect mane of hair included. It takes you a second to realize they’re not only bringing the _smell_ of the ocean with them but are also currently dripping seawater onto the tiled floor, making them looking even more ethereal. _Can mermaids grow legs?_

“Hi,” the Incredibly Pretty Person says, looking slightly nonplussed at your awkwardness, but collected nonetheless. “Two donuts, please.” they add, and smile lightly. With that, they start running their fingers through their hair, shaking out more of the moisture, cool and calm in contrast to you and your red, gobsmacked expression. With fingers made leaden by embarrassment, you pluck out two of the most popular flavors- chocolate, then raspberry and put them both in a bag, sliding the container across the counter like you’re passing the donuts to a wild animal. The inside of your chest pounds like a drum solo. The Wonderful-Looking Stranger takes it gently, nods to themselves and just as the first of the tension starts leaving your body, they lean in.

The scent of saltwater and some kind of sweet fruit invades your lungs, and that’s it. You’re sure you’ve died. No human is made to feel this smitten.

“How much do I owe you?” The Impossibly Beautiful Person asks, fishing a wad of bills out of their pockets. You need to save this situation somehow, turn it in your favor to impress them, so you choke out the cleverest line your brain can produce. A goofy smile pushes the edges of your mouth, and you feel your palms start sweating.

“Nothing! It’s... it’s on the house!” You say, a tad too loud for the peace of the store. The eyes on the advertisements watch you judgmentally. 

 _Well, great_. There goes your emergency 5 bucks.

“Oh!” they say casually (they're not even impressed oh **god** )and take the bag, heading towards the door. They’re about a foot from the exit when they turn back, eyes sparkling, and throw you one last comment from across an ocean of loose curls.

“But just so you know, that isn't a very... _sound_ business idea. ”

And with that, they're gone, leaving nothing but the smell of seawater and sweetness chasing each other in their wake, and a horrible giddiness in your stomach.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy with this, but I'm also feeling like I won't touch it anymore after thi besides! So, enjoy.


End file.
